Foolish
by obsessedanimefangirl
Summary: During the years,Naruto and Sakura have become the best of friends. But that was all thrown out when Naruto confesses his feelings. Soon tension forms between the two. And Naruto and Sakura can't help,but think how foolish they are.
1. Foolish

Hey guys it's me obsessedanimefangirl and this is my fanfic Foolish. This is the first I've written is a while, so please be gentle. This fic is strictly Naruto+Sakura so if no likey than no reading please. Oh and constructive criticism only please I don't want to spark on anyone. I guess this is when I say I don't own Naruto so here goes.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO KISHIMOTO-SAN DOES.

* * *

Sakura was upset more than upset distraught she was. It was raining which seemed to match her mood, and at that

moment she was more emo than Sasuke. Foolish was the word that popped in her mind as she thought of the earlier

events.

* * *

Flashback

Sakura was walking to the old training grounds. She was going to meet Naruto who said he had something important to tell

her. Normally she would decline his offer and call him annoying, but since Sasuke left she was beginning to enjoy his

company. She couldn't really explain it, but the blonde made her happy. He was strong, brave, and kinda hot if she had to

say for herself, but most importantly he was a good friend.

Sakura broke out of her musing when she saw Naruto patiently waiting near the log he was tied to some years back. She

giggled as the memory of a way shorter version of himself tied up yelling at the top of his lungs trying to break free. Naruto

startled by her laughter froze and turned with a defensive stance. Once he saw it was her, he relaxed and threw her a

sincere grin.

" Sakura its good to see you", he started. "I thought you weren't coming." Returning his smile she replied. "Sorry we were

really busy at the hospital today, but forget about that what was so important that you had to tell me" Suddenly the small

smirk Naruto had on his face disappeared and a more serious one took its place. Sakura who never really saw the blonde so

serious quickly got worried and began to ramble. "What's wrong are you hurt is it the fox c'mon lets go see Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, I'm not hurt and besides Baa-chan can't help with this. "Then what is it" She asked curiously, waiting for his reply.

"Sakura there's something I need to get off my chest, something I've been holding for a while", he muttered softly. "Wait

don't tell me you're gay, I always thought you smiled to much", she said with a worried expression "Just know its nothing to

be ashamed of" "Yes I Know, wait what hell no I'm not gay look will you just listen" he responded with an angry face that

quickly switched to his serious one. "Sakura every since we were kids I always admired you." "Naru" she started. "Wait let

me finish", he said. "You were always so smart and determined in the academy", he said with a soft smile on his face. "And

even as a kid you were beautiful." Sakura looked at him her eyes wide.

"I was so happy when were chosen to be on the same team even though Sasuke-teme was on there" Quickly as that his

face saddened. "Even though you only had eyes for him I still liked you" "I tried to forget you but over the years it became

hard." He glanced at her to see if she was still there with him. "And when Sasuke left you began to open up to me more"

"You stopped calling me annoying and instead called me friend" The whole time he spoke with his head down but at this he

raised it up and gave her a pure genuine smile. "I guess what I'm trying to say that I love you Sakura-chan with all my soul

believe it", he finished

To say Sakura was shocked wasn't big enough she was floored. Sure she knew Naruto had a small crush on her, but love

she never considered. Looking up at him she replied between bouts of tears, "Naruto I don't know please let me think about

this", at that she ran home as fast as she could. Leaving a heartbroken Naruto behind, as she ran it began to rain, but she

quickly made it back home.

End of Flashback

* * *

And this is where we left off with Sakura thinking about the blonde's confession and her own foolishness. She didn't know what made it so upsetting to her, maybe it was because she was still waiting for Sasuke. She quickly dismissed that thought, however those feelings were way gone. Or maybe it was because she was afraid she loved Naruto just the same.

So tell me did you like it and please review, and remember no flames.


	2. Good advice and gay thoughts

Hi everyone its me ,obsessedanimefangirl, and I'm back for chapter 2 of Foolish. In this chapter I wanted to focus more on Naruto who gets some friendly advice. Also thanks for the reviews. I'm not the type of writer who writes without getting them,but it's nice all the same.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO KISHIMOTO-SAMA DOES!

It was raining, the smell of ramen was in the air, and one Naruto Uzumaki was wallowing in a pit of self-defeat. He was so foolish he thought, so dumb why would she want him. A demon, a monster, annoying anyone will do when it came to describing him. "Shut up!" a voice inside his head yelled. "Kyuubi is that you", Naruto replied. "Of course it's me dumbass, now will be you quiet I'm tired of hearing about this Sakura shit." "Ooh feisty, I didn't realize you cared so much", Naruto teased. "Whatever", he huffed while settling down in his cage. Naruto smiled until once again the cherry blossom came into mind.

"Maybe I should just give up" he frowned. "On what", entered a loud voice that made Naruto fall out of his seat. "Eeerro-sennin when did you get here" he stuttered. "Just a few minutes ago," he replied. "What's with the gloomy look, not getting in it or is it the Mini-Tsunade or is Mini-Tsunade not giving you any" "You know I'm still a virgin you pervert," he sighed, "and besides Sakura doesn't even want to see me right now." "What did you do joke on her small breast size," he asked. "No wait don't look at her that," he yelled. "Even though they aren't that big" he muttered under his breath. "I'm a freakin pervert Naruto I can't help it," he answered, "but that's not important what happened."

"Today I told Sakura-Chan I love her," he said. "That's bad," he replied "No, but her reaction was, she ran crying saying she had to think on it." "That's why you're upset." Yes why." Suddenly, Jiraiya began to laugh. "Oi, it's not funny you damn pervert," Naruto angrily yelled. "Yeah it is you're are so clueless" he said. "What do you mean" he asked. "Naruto just because she ran doesn't mean she hates you. She's probably just shocked by your confession. You should just give her time to think and then approach her. Maybe try to take her on a date" he finished

Before Naruto could reply someone else joined the conversation. "Yes Jiraiya I think you gave good advice on women for once" a familiar voice said. Looking up Naruto not only saw Kakashi, but also Yamato-sensei, Sai, and Shikamaru. "What are you guys doing here" he yelled. "You're not the only one who eats here limpdick" Sai answered. "Oh yeah I forgot" he said stupidly. "Enough about that though lets talk about this Sakura situation" Kakashi said. "What should I do guys" Naruto asked. "Shikamaru" Naruto asked. "What" he said lazily. "Tell me you're the genius here." "Women are so troublesome Naruto. They never know what they want. Sometimes I wonder if I would be better off gay. But, then it would be too troublesome explaining it to everyone." There was a moment of silence after that.

"Shikamaru, if you don't mind me saying, what the hell! How can you possibly say that" Jiraiya yelled. "Relax", he said "why should I do that when I have Ino, even though she is very troublesome" There was another bout of shock, but it quickly went away when Yamato spoke up. "Naruto, Sakura has feelings for you she's just confused about what she should do about them that's all" "How do you know Yamato-sensei" he asked. "She just seems to act more gently towards you" he finished with a smile.

"Okay guys it's getting kind of late I guess I should be heading home" Naruto said. Thanking for the advice he left. Jiraiya seeing some women walk into a clothing store to conduct some "research", while Kakashi went off to read volume 6 of his Icha Icha Paradise book. While Yamato and Sai walking off. Shikamaru was the only one who left seeing as he was too lazy to go home. When the shop owner realized nobody had paid for their ramen. "Hey kid" he yelled getting Shikamaru's attention," you paying for this ramen this is almost 100 bucks! "Oh man, what a drag" he yelled while paying and walking off.

Some ways away Naruto just remembered that he didn't pay for his ten bowls of ramen. Shrugging he thought to his self one of the guys will pay for it. Thinking about Sakura again, he smiled when he remembered everyone's words. "I promise Sakura I'll make you love me" he said aloud. Walking with a smirk the day was finally looking good for him, and besides it had finally stopped raining.

Hmm Naruto got some good advice, Shikamaru thinks about being gay, and everyone basically leaves him to pay for lunch. Very exciting isn't it. Tune in whenever I feel like it for the next chapter of Foolish. Well tell me did you like. Push whatever the hell color button that is and tell me what you think.


	3. Regrettful words and troublesome events

Yep, I'm back for the next chp. of foolish this time I decided to have another confrontation with Naruto and Sakura. And rest assured there will be a lot of blood, sweat, and tears. Oh, and thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST THIS STORY!

It was morning time birds were singing beautifully the sun was dancing and all the happy villagers were in the middle of a huge musical. At least that how Sakura wished it was. Right now she was in the middle of walking to work at 6'oclock in the frickin morning.

"Man Tsunade- sama needs to stop with all these early shifts I'm so tired, it's better if Ino was here but, she's on a mission.

Yep Ino had lucked up and gotten a mission with Choji it was nothing serious just a delivery of a scroll to Suna. Though she did complain the Shikamaru wasn't coming. She was happy to get out of the village. She never would have thought her and Shikamaru would have dated. He was cute, but too lazy for taste.

"It's better than being alone, I wonder what Naruto is doing. Probably eating a whole lot of ramen or being an idiot.

Laughing to herself at the blondes antics she continued to walk to the hospital. Passing the training field where Naruto confessed to her, she stopped in her tracks. She had been thinking all night about, and she still didn't have an answer for him. She knew she liked him, but there was something holding her back. Sighing she continued with her walk to the hospital.

Somewhere in the forest, Ino and Choji were on there way back to

Konoha, they had just left Suna.

" We're almost back and then I can get to my Shika-kun"

"And can get some food"

" You know Choji if you stopped eating so much and buffed up a little you could get a girlfriend"

"Whatever food is all I need now, so lets hurry"

With a sigh Ino continued running with Choji by her side. They continued on their way until, a kunai was thrown. Luckily they were able to dodge it, and it fell on the ground with a loud clank.

"What the hell was that, Choji are you okay!"

"Yeah, but I barely dodged it, now where's the bastard who threw that"

"Over here weaklings"

They turned to see a missing nin clad in all black with a single katana strapped to his back. A mask covered his face and his silver bangs hid his eyes. Ino looked him over, and decided to play with them.

"Hey guy what do you want"

"I was just wandering around bored out of mind when I saw you had tubby right there"

"I'm not tubby just physically challenged"

"Yeah whatever lard-ass"

Knowing the guy wasn't that strong, Ino decided to make him angry. "Hey you with the mask, why are you wearing one is it because you're to ugly" She watched as the guy started to growl. "Yep that must be it, I bet your mom gave it too you because you were too damn ugly. She probably wears one too, hell your whole family of uglies must wear them"

Her plan worked because he quickly let out a battle cry and began to attack. Ignoring Choji he focused all his attacks on Ino who easily dodged them.

" Is this guy serious" Ino yelled she was currently busy with dodging his blows. "Choji give me some help"

"Don't worry I got you Body Expansion Jutsu"

Suddenly his arm grew 3 times bigger hitting the nin in the head and banging him in the head. He fell with a big thud, and the two stopped to catch their breath.

" It looks like we're done here, you should thank me Ino"

" Yeah whatever tubby lets get back home"

"I'm not tubby, I'm just physically challenged"

With a laugh, they started to walk, when suddenly the nin got up. All that Ino could see was a blur as the nin ran at full speed and charged at her. Closing her eyes to feel the pain she opened her eyes to see Choji taking the blow for her.

With tears in her eyes, she took out a kunai and threw at the nins head, killing him.

"Choji, are you ok, come on speak to me tubby"

"Be quiet I'll be alright all I need is a sandwich, some chips, and maybe something cold to drink."

Ino laughed at his desperate attempt for a joke. She took a good look at the wound blood was pouring out, and the sword sticking out at a weird angle didn't help the image at all. She knew she had to at least get the bleeding stopped. Pulling the sword out she directed her charka to the wound.

"I stopped the bleeding, but you still need more medical attention." she looked at her teammate. His breathing were starting to come more labored and she knew they had to hurry. Lending him her shoulder they hurried to Konoha.

Naruto was just about to eat his freshly made ramen when Shikamaru came bursting through his door rambling about Choji. "Shikamaru relax what's the matter talk to me sweetie" he said in a motherly voice. He watched as Shikamaru recovered and began to speak.

"First off you're so gay Naruto, second Choji is in the hospital."

"Hey, I'm not gay and you're not one to talk with what you said last night"

Shikamaru watched as Naruto started talking to talk 30 miles a hour 'Man this is such a drag I knew I should have let someone come here. Man, I'm bored maybe I should sing a song, my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like it's better than yours damn right is better than yours I can teach you but I have to charge. Okay it looks like he finished talking'

"Shikamaru, you say Choji got injured, what happened I thought it was a simple delivery mission."

"It was, but some missing nin came out of no where and attacked them, thankfully he didn't hurt Ino" he was hurt, Naruto could tell a frown that usually wasn't there was plastered on his face.

"I'll meet you there later Shikamaru, you just get to Ino"

"Thanks man, Sakura's there too you know what are you going to do"

"I don't know"

"Women can be so troublesome, well see you later"

With that Shikamaru left leaving Naruto alone. What should he do too Sakura he didn't know. With a sigh he went to put some clothes on. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair had gotten a little longer his bangs now went over his headband. All of his baby fat was gone and he had gotten way taller. He had also taken to stopped wearing orange his new wardrobe now consisted of black ninja pants and a long sleeve black muscle shirt. After he was fully dressed he walked to the hospital.

Everyone was there the whole Konoha 12 or 11. All had a sad expression, but none like Ino who was busy crying in Shikamaru's shoulder. The room was filled with gloom and a heavy mix of dread. He looked around till he spotted who he was looking for Sakura.

She had blossomed into a beautiful flower. She had finally gotten the womanly curves she always wanted and many thought her body was better than Ino's. her bubblegum pink hair now hung to her waist. Her wardrobe had changed to she now wore a red shirt that stopped on her elbows the shirt stopped above her navel and a net shirt covered the rest. She also wore a pint skirt with nettings under it, and long black boots that had metal pads on them. She still kept her gloves that Baa-chan had given her.

Walking over too her he muttered in her ear. "Can we talk." She muttered an okay and they walked in an deserted hall for some privacy. Which made everyone even Ino stop all their sadness to wonder what there were talking about. They decided to be quiet and listen. Which was easy, because they were talking quite loudly.

It was pretty awkward, and the hall was filled with nothing, but emptiness. Naruto being the more outgoing decided to break up the quietness.

"Sakura, how have you been doing"

"Not much I just been doing a lot of thinking." she didn't know why ,but she couldn't look at him which he noticed.

"Sakura look at me." he muttered he lifted her chin with his hand,

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Us and a lot of other things like my feelings."

"And what do you think." he was eager to know, but he kept a serious face on.

"I don't know Naruto I have to think." as soon as she said that a rage consumed him.

"Think you need to think: he was yelling now screaming.

"Naruto please I have to go." she walked back to the others, but he was right behind her.

"No", he shouted," for too long I left this inside so tell me what do you feel for me"

"I said I don't know" she screamed back. Everyone was watching, but all they could do was watch. As their two comrades were screaming with tears in their eyes even Tsunade and Jiraiya were there they only watched though.

"I think you've been thinking too long Sakura. It's because of Sasuke isn't it you love him you always have, I was nothing but dead-last a replacement you never cared for me. It was always Naruto get Sasuke Naruto do that. He doesn't love you, and he never will he will just use you. I bet you don't care you just want to have that bastards little kids don't you"

Quietness came to the room everyone was shocked at what Naruto had said they never thought he could act like that . All eyes were on Sakura who had tears streaming all down her face. She lashed out a slapped Naruto, but it was different it wasn't like the other hits. This was meant for more than physical pain.

"You bastard how could you ever think something like that. You know me better than anyone, my feelings for Sasuke was just a childless infautuation. I hate you, so please don't ever talk to me again" And with that she ran out. Leaving an even more heartbroken Naruto. Nobody knew what to say. Jiraiya came up to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on kid, lets go get some ramen,I'll even pay"

"No, she hates me she hates me." his face was clouded with tears pushing Jiraiya off of him he punched the and threw a bench. He punched the floor screamed anything to make up for the pain he was feeling.

"Little brother calm down", Tsunade grabbed Naruto and hugged him. He guickly broke out of it and walked out of the hospital with a tear stricken face.

Nobody knew what to say silence filled the room, but Shikamaru broke the silence.

"This is all so troublesome"


	4. Girl Meetings and Medicine

Hello everyone I'm back and its time for chp.4. Last time Naruto and Sakura had a big fight in front of everyone, and he got kind of violent(that meanie). Which resulted in Sakura yelling that she hated him. So as I was thinking what the hell should I do this chp. It came to me girl meeting! Thanks for the reviews and alerts it really makes me happy.

So here we go chp.4!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

The whole room was quiet, not a sound came from anywhere. It was as though time itself had frozen, but this time what stopped time was shock. Yes everyone was flabbergasted**(AN: What am I a Grandma no one uses that anymore)**, they would have never thought that Naruto would act like that. And for the first time everyone didn't think of Shikamaru as a lazy bum when he let out a troublesome. Yes this was troublesome alright, and it had to be fixed.

Tsunade was pissed not only was she pushed onto her floor, but her apprentice had caused Naruto to fuck up the hospital's lobby.

"Who the hell is gonna clean this up, oh no not me he is bringing his emotional ass right

back and he his going to fix this."

"Ah Tsunade calm down his going through some things right now." Jiraiya said coming to Naruto's defense.

"Shut up you pervy bastard go peek at girls you pedophile", she turned to the others with a lot of mild curiosity "now does any one know what the hell that was about?"

"I might have an idea" Shikamaru took a few steps towards Tsunade "Naruto confessed his feelings for Sakura, but she" he wasn't able to finish because a chorus of awws and girly sighs from the girls echoed throughout the room.

"That is like the sweetest thing it's kinda like me and you Shika." Everyone turned to watch Ino who was having another episode starting to talk at the speed of light. No serious she was talking that fast and nobody not even me, the author didn't know what she was saying, because if I did I would write the damn dialogue.

She talked for what seemed like hours until she finally stopped and faced the girls. "Alright ladies, billboard brow is having a problem and it's time for a girl meeting, and it's also time for me to dig up dirt and play matchmaker." She then began to laugh like a evil person and started to mutter to herself, while everyone watched with squinting right eyes.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru fixed that by throwing a pill in her mouth, she coughed and gagged for a minute, but returned to normal. "Thanks babe I forgot to take my medicine, alright girls lets go" All the boys watched as all the girls including Tsunade made their way towards Sakura's apartment.

"Well seems like I have to go don't want to be part of a dick-fest" Jiraiya said while walking out of the hospital. The other boys decided to leave to because no one wanted a dick-fest. While walking out, Shikamaru checked the time and was surprised to see that three hours had passed. Ino had really talked for hours with a smirk he walked home. Thinking of his crazy blond girlfriend.

Sakura was depressed and not only that but confused too. She didn't know what to do she admitted she had feelings for Naruto, but was it as deep as love. "Oh this is pointless" she screamed grabbing her hair. Just when she was in the pit of despair a knock on her door came to her rescue.

"I wonder who that is", she walked to the door "please kami don't let it be Naruto". Fortunately for her it wasn't Naruto, instead Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Tsunade all stood at her door. " Hey guys whats up-", she started but couldn't finish. When she turned Ino and the others had made themselves comfortable on her couch. While Tsunade was busy looking for alcohol.

"Hey Sakura you don't have any booze" she said rather peeved.

"Sensei I'm just 18 why would I need alcohol"

"I don't know to live, oh well never mind lets get on with the meeting" she sigh which was chorused with a bunch of yeahs by the girls.

At this Sakura began to get confused. "What meeting" she asked cautiously. "The meeting about you and Naruto stupid, gosh you would think you would have a brain to match that big ass forehead." Ino replied. Sakura deciding that it was best to join it rather than not to quickly took a seat.

"Now Sakura tell us how this all started" Tsunade asked.

" Well-" she started but, she got distracted because everyone was leaning in and watching her like a hawk.

"Um can you guys stop looking like that it's kinda freaky"

"Like what they." replied innocently giving her the same look"

"Okay whatever it all stared yesterday when." Blah blah blah Sakura told the story you all no what happened. She ended the story at the hospital and looked at everyone. Who all had dreamy looks on their faces.

"Ah young love" Tsunade muttered.

"That is so sweet" she then began to start another episode, but was stopped by TenTen and Hinata who were giving her death glares.

"I don't think we need another one of those" TenTen said.

"Right last time changed." Hinata whispered.

"What should I do Tsunade sensei" Sakura asked ignoring the other girls.

"I don't know, but I think you should go and talk to him now, he's waited long enough"

"Yeah you're right I'm going now" she said suddenly exited leaving the house she heard Ino say.

"Yeah you can do it Sakura and make sure you get in those pants."

Suddenly Ino remembered something "Hey Hinata aren't you upset I thought you liked Naruto.

"Nah, besides me and Kiba-kun are dating." she answered softly.

There was a moment of silence, but leave it to Ino to break the silence.

"Alright time for another girl meeting TenTen make some snacks, Tsunade sama get yourself comfortable this is going to be a long night.

If anyone saw Naruto now they wouldn't recognized him but he didn't care. Right now Naruto was standing taking a nice hot long shower while thing of today's previous events. He hated his self for blowing up like that, but most of all he hated the look she gave him the words she screamed. "I hate you" kept running through his head. With nothing left to do he got of the shower, dried his self off, and slipped on a pair of boxers.

He fell with a big poof on his bed, hoping that his dreams wouldn't be as bad as his day. Closing his eyes, he began to drift away when a knock came at his door. Opening his door he let out a gasp when he saw Sakura staring wide-eyed at him and his chest. Yep he thought today isn't going to get any better.


	5. Apologies and I Love You's

Yeah, I'm back sorry for the wait, but I had a good reason there was erm…an evil monkey in my closet. And he wouldn't let me write or maybe I'm just lazy and wanted to enjoy my last weeks of summer vacation. You pick.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Just This Story And This Bag Of Cheetos I'm Eating.**

'Why did I come here again oh crap,' Sakura didn't know why she had walked over to Naruto's. Maybe it was because she was fired up by a group of nosey no-life kunoichi, or maybe she was just curious or maybe she really wanted Naruto

"**Or maybe I want you to shut the hell up,"** a rather peeved Inner Sakura screamed.

" Who let you out, go back inside!"

"**I live here no one tells me what do to!"**

" Well this is my head, and I said shut up," Sakura yelled back she was starting to get tired of all these little chats with her inner self.

"**Ooh feisty, alright I'll shut up, but will you please answer that guy you're starting to look like an idiot."** IS finished while disappearing.

This brought Sakura back to the real world as she stared at Naruto. He was staring back at her with an unreadable expression. It was kind of creeping her out, but she didn't mind the silence at all it just gave her a chance to stare at his gorgeous body. They stayed like that for a few moments, when Sakura finally decided to break the silence. Taking one more last good look at his body she began to speak.

"Um Naruto can I come in" she said a little hesitant she was still afraid he would act violently like at the clinic.

"Huh, oh yeah yeah sure come in have a seat." He moved out of the doorframe to give her space to walk inside.

"Do you want um something to drink or a snack maybe."

"No I'm okay." Sakura looked at him he looked really depressed and apologetic. She was knocked out of her rants when she heard his voice.

"Sakura about at the clinic I'm sor-"

"You don't have to apologize" she yelled which got Naruto's attention. She waited a moment and continued quietly. "You were just frustrated and so was I, besides, I should have been more attentive to how you were feeling." Turning to look at him she saw he looked relieved, like some weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Naruto couldn't believe she was forgiving him for acting like an ass. He thought of jumping for joy, but he stayed serious. Taking this as his chance to finally see if Sakura felt the same he began to move closer to her.

"Sakura can I ask you a question," he spoke softly.

"Yea what it is," she was speaking quietly and her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Did you really just come here to apologize or did you want something else," he was inching closer with every word.

"What do you mean, I just wanted to apologize that's all," her voice sounded panicked and she was blushing like mad.

Naruto paused to look at her she looked so cute all nervous. "You know I'll give you anything you want anything." He was close to her so close he could feel the heat from her body.

Sakura was blushing like crazy now, her brain was all hazy and filled with thoughts all about Naruto she looked up from the floor and saw how close he was. His was towering over her with this expression on his face that was unreadable. She was blown when she heard his next words.

"I'll do anything for you anything I'll never hesitate."

Sakura was blown she looked at him a saw that he was sincere ,and then it all happened so slowly. He leaned in and closed his eyes, and she was powerless when his lips touched hers. Her brain was going haywire she didn't know what to think or do.

"**Close your eyes and kiss him back dumbass,"** IS screamed, and for once in her life Sakura agreed with her self and took it's advice. Closing her eyes she returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him pull her closer tighter against his body,

and got chills when he ran his tongue on her lip begging for entry.

Naruto was blown he couldn't believe what was happening Sakura, the Sakura was kissing him, and as their tongue's battled for dominance in each other's mouth he couldn't help but think how much he loved her. Pulling away he looked at her, her face was flush like she hadn't been breathing. He smiled leaning his forehead into hers smelling her hair. It smelled like strawberries just like he would describe her, sweet and irresistible.

"Naruto I."

"Don't say anything I already know what I need to know," he was grinning from ear to ear, "so I'll talk to you tomorrow right at seven maybe." Just then a loud clap of thunder could be heard through his house. Naruto took a quick peek out the window. And saw that it was a thunder storm.

"Sakura do you want to stay here, I don't want you to get wet or sick"

Touch by his concern she smiled and nodded. "Yeah that would be great besides I don't fell like being interrogated by a bunch of noisy kunoichi.."

"What kunoichi," he was curious to know.

"I'll tell you later, can I just sleep here," she was kinda tired and didn't feel like explaining.

"Sure, what's mind is yours, I'll just get you something to sleep in" Sakura watched as he ran to his room, while he did that she used that moment to reflect on what just happened. She couldn't believe she just kissed Naruto. She liked it, but she still didn't know her feelings. Did she really love Naruto and what about the traitor, she didn't really know anything. Just that when they kissed she loved it.

She was quickly brought out her musings when Naruto returned with a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt. Taking it she went in his bathroom and changed.

'Maybe I do love him, he's sweet, thoughtful, supportive, and always there, he was always there.

"**Why are you so dumb you love the guy"**

"Didn't I tell you to shut up and since when did you become an expert on love," her inner self was really biting on her nerves.

"**Look will you shut up and listen I'm your inner self I feel all your emotions and I know what love is so I suggest you get your ass out there and give this a chance," **and then she left.

"Wait don't leave come back," but Sakura was only met with silence. "Well that was weird she actually made sense" After she finished dressing she walked outside to find Naruto. The sight she was met with was so cute he was laying on the couch sleep.

With blankets she could assume was for her. She could have slept in his bed, but she had a better idea. She walked over to him and lay down beside him snuggling close to his body. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and muttered something in his sleep that sounded like I love you.

Sakura smiled and whispered ,"I love you to" , and fell asleep. Resting her head on his heart, she sighed wistfully while she was lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

See I delivered didn't I even though it did take a while. Review please don't just read you freebie readers.


	6. It's About Time

Gomen Gomen Gomen!!!!!!! I'm so sorry for the wait. There's been a lot going on with my life. I've been in the hospital and everything, but I promise this story will continue. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

If it was one thing Naruto Uzumaki could get used to it surely was waking up with Sakura in his arms. At first he thought it was a dream, but a good pinch proved him wrong. Turning his head to the right he stared at her face, her beautiful heart shaped face that was framed by those bubblegum pink locks he loved so much. She was sitting up looking down at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He gazed at her stopping at her eyes and suddenly it seemed as though time had stopped. He lost all ability to think to breathe possibly even live for that one moment.

Blindly reaching out he grabbed her hand,"Sa-Sakura" he whispered.  
"Yeah", her eyes lit up at the sound of his voice.  
He stared at her for what seemed to them like an eternity until finally he spoke," Let's get out of here".

* * *

The leaf village was peaceful that morning. Ninjas and citizens alike peacefully walked along carrying out the many duties and errands they had. However, none could help but stop and look at the happy couple. The looks on their face even their body language showed how much bliss they were in. Hands held with fingers entwined they walked closely to each other. Occasionally, you would see the blond whisper sweet nothings in the pink haired girl's ear which she would return with a blush and small giggle. Those who knew the two personally all shared the same thought "It's about damn time".


End file.
